tower_of_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Hero Wikia:The Fastest Climbing Guide (Patched)
Combining the previous guides and after a little tinkering, I have devised a way to farm treasure chests and quest rewards with ease. Props to the people that found the original loopholes. After the patch made it so that your phone time had to match the internet time to collect "sleep time" money, you could no longer adjust your phone's time forward to collect cash, but if you move time back a day, open and close the game, then set your phone to sync the time and date, you can collect your money. If you turn off your data and wi-fi connection before reopening the game, you can reset the tower, turn on your internet, then collect enough money to buy and upgrade the last "Wall" you were at. I recommend planning on using fast moving units. Get a Ninja, Treasure Hunter, or Rogue to their 2nd or 3rd wall (level 2000/20000), Push the tower as high as you can with those units, then adjust your phone back one day. Open and close the game, sync your phone time and turn off your internet. Open the game, reset your tower, turn on your internet, collect your cash, then immediately unlock up to the unit you chose, and upgrade it to the wall break. Then sit back and watch as it flies to where you were in a fraction of the time you would have spent grinding back. EDIT: You can use any type of unit to do this. Unlock and fully upgrade your unit of choice, then fully upgrade your hero units, summon level, etc. all the way down to the powerups (with the exponential increase in upgrade costs, fully upgrading anything will still leave a significant amount of money left to move down the list). Then simply summon a few heroes at each new level you unlock. With your berserker skill increased and a little luck, you can get up to a dozen berserkers streaking up the tower. Upgrade to the auto seal and set it to the smallest gap then pop your doping skill. The berserkers move so fast and there will be so many normal hero units at the bottom that your units will simply build in number and be rocketed up without taking much damage. Using level 2002 Ninjas, My berserkers led the way, letting 434 soldiers build up, with just under a third of those being maxed out ninjas. I reset at level 409, and they walked to 408 without a hitch. Test this without resetting your tower to make sure everything works properly on your phone. '' ''I'm not to blame if you end up back at 1 with nothing but your equipment. You will collect a massive amount of treasure chests, and if you get a quest, you will get a stockpile of chests and gems. And just as the quest is ending, you will be ready to start the process all over. Race you to level 10,000. This is my first post, so if I didn't format it correctly, please feel free to edit it properly. Sincerely, BigDonRob (talk) 04:00, August 12, 2016 (UTC)BigDonRob